Rat
Rats are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are small, agile enemies that strike quickly; however, they can be vanquished with one sword strike. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Rats are found in the Secret Passage below Hyrule Castle and in several other dark areas like grottoes and dungeons. They are relatively weak, but move deceptively fast, making them a minor threat for an unwary Link. However, they can be defeated more easily when they stop momentarily. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (left) and a Rat (right) from The Wind Waker]] Rats occasionally appear out from holes in walls, attempting to attack Link. They can damage him either by simply touching him. If a Rat happens to physically attack Link, a certain amount of Rupees (15 to 40) fall out of Link's Wallet. The Rat will then attempt to take the Rupees back into their holes if Link does not quickly get them back. When killed, Rats usually drop a yellow Rupee. Special Rats can be found in the Windfall Island jail maze. These Rats can drop Link out of the maze if he crawls onto one of their trapdoors. Link can also sprinkle All-purpose Bait in front of a rat hole, prompting the Rat living inside to sell him various items as thanks for the snack. These items include Red and Blue Potions, Hyoi Pears, Bombs and more All-purpose Bait. When Link does this, the rats of the hole in which the bait was dropped will stop attacking. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Rats are one of the few enemies that can cause Link to lose Force Gems if they hit him. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Rats are found in several different regions, particularly the Arbiter's Grounds and the Underground Waterway. Rats can be usually found gnawing on skulls or corpses. When provoked, Rats attempt to attack Link. Their Twilight counterpart is the Twilit Vermin. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Rats can be seen scurrying around various dungeons and caves, but are rarely seen outside. In the Mountain Passage on Mercay Island, a Rat can be seen running in and out of two connected holes carrying a Small Key. Link must use a block to seal the entrance to one of the holes, then defeat the Rat to get the Small Key and advance into the next room. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Rats appear as more of an obstacle than an enemy. Due to Princess Zelda's fear of rats, she will freeze in terror if she encounters one, even if she is possessing a Phantom at the time; the Rats must be killed before Zelda will move again. Link must seal the Rats' hole in the wall by pushing a block over its entrance. Additionally, Rats are fought in Take 'Em All On. During the battle against Chancellor Cole atop the Demon Train, Cole will spawn electrified Rats. If one of these rats touches the Phantom, Cole will create strings of energy that he uses to control the Phantom; Link must sever the strings to free Princess Zelda, who will tell Link to stay back or she will hit him if he gets too close. Non-canonical appearances Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Rats appear as enemies. See also * Ghoul Rat * Real Bombchu es:Ratones Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland enemies